deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AgentXA564/3-Way mad scientist battle: Dr. Insano vs. Dr. Horrible vs. Dr. Holocaust
Dr. Insano: the mad scientist who schemes to take over the world vs. Dr. Horrible: the newest member of the evil league of evil vs. Dr. Holocaust: Canada's greatest supervillain WHO IS DEADLIEST?!? Dr. Insano Channel Awsome Wiki: http://thatguywiththeglasses.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Insano Dr. Insano is many things: the future self of an internet reviewer, a clone of an internet review, the alter-ego of an internet reviewer, and a threat to the world. He will stop at nothing to take it over and no plan is too ludicrous for him to attempt. Close Ranged Weapon: Power Enhancing Energy Gloves/Robotic Grabby Things. These gloves increase the strength of their user immensely. Insano modified the original design to fit his needs. These gloves allow him to punch out immensely better fighters; however, they appear to be much weaker then their original design. The robotic grabby things are a lot less powerful then the gloves are. They can be used to grab at and control enemies; however, they are not lethal weapons. Medium Ranged Weapon: Lightning. Dr. Insano has used science to gain the ability to blast lightning out of his hands. This lightning appears to be more powerful then the force lightning from Star Wars (hence Insano's confusion when Linkara survived his attack). It should not be confused with the Nostalgia Critic's lightning in Kickassia. Though they were very similar, the Nostalgia Critic is not insano. Giant Weapon: Neutro. Dr. Insano has gained control over Neutro: a giant robot of immense power. When Insano uses Neutro, he has a laser comming out of his eyes and steps on other of his enemies. Despite not being as good with Neutro as other people, Neutro is a force to be reckoned with under Insano's control. Insano also installed a foce field around Neutro. Despite this, Neutro is not very durable. He was taken down in one shot from a giant magic gun. For the purposes of this fight, Neutro's shield can be taken down by the mechanolith's self destruct/lightning or one shot from a giant death ray. A few shots from self destruct/lighning or a giant hand blaster will take Neutro himself out. So the real question is can Neutro's laser take out his enemies before they take him out. Special Weapon: Hypertime. Dr. Insano has access to the fabric of the universe: hypertime. Insano uses Hypertime to summon parallel universe versions of himself. These versions of himself are unarmed, armed with robotic grabby things, or one will be armed with an inaccurate head laser. Dr. Horrible http://drhorrible.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Horrible Dr. Horrible is another mad scientist whose goal was to join the Evil League of Evil. He sent in an application to it and they said that he had to commit a crime to get in. He attempted to sabatoge the mayor's opening of a bridge; however, his freeze ray took a few seconds to warm up and he failed. The Evil League of Evil told him that the only way to get in would be to kill someone. He tried to kill his nemesis, captain hammer, but failed and accidentally killed the woman he had a crush on, destroying his emotions but getting him in the league. Close Ranged Weapon: Hand Blaster. At the end of Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog, we see him with a wrist mounted ray gun. The ray gun's designs were shown earlier in the film. In this battle, the hand blaster will not be as powerful as his death ray is; however, it can still kill you. It is smaller then the death ray is. Medium Ranged Weapon: Death Ray. The death ray is a modified stun ray designed to kill people. Despite no one being hit by it, it can be assumed that anyone hit by it without it being blocked will die. The dissadvantage of the death ray is that is is fragile. If it is knocked on the ground, it will malfunction and explode if used again. Anyone holding the gun will be injured and anyone in the area has a chance of getting killed by shrapmil. Giant Weapon: Giant Dr. Horrible. Dr. Horrible can grow himself to a giant form. Though he is going to be stronger, he is still about as durable as before. On another note, he can appearantly grow his cloths and goggles larger as well. For this fight, he will be able to grow his weapons larger because he can do the same with his cloths. Special Weapon: Freeze Ray. Dr. Horrible's freeze ray freezes time for one person. It does this for about two minutes thirty seconds (the length of slipping). In that time, Dr. Horrible could kill most people if he decieded not to sing first. The dissadvantage to it is that it takes a few seconds to charge up, which is why he ambushed captain hammer in the final scene. Dr. Holocaust https://www.youtube.com/user/DoctorHolocaust Dr. Holocaust is a Canadian mad scientist who does not want to take over the world, he wants to take over a city. Once he has it taken over, he will rid it of crime. His main activites are making on online blog and going to conventions. During these Conventions, he fought many other mad scientists and gained renown and experience. Close Ranged Weapon: Power Gaunlets. Holocaust's power gauntlets are similar to Insano's because they both increase the user's strength. However, while Insano's run on an unknown power source, Holocaust's run on electric bulbs. If these electric bulbs are damaged, then it will impair or stop his gloves' abilities. But these electric bulbs also allow him to control electricity like Dr. Insano. Only he can draw electricity out of exhisting sources. In addition, his gauntlets deflect energy-based attacks, such as lightsabres and death rays. Medium Ranged Weapon: Minion Blaster. This small gun was seen being used by one of Holocaust's minions. And it is pretty obvious that Holocaust is capable of using the gun himself. This weapon is a laser pistol essentially and is powerful enough to kill someone but not as powerful as his special weapon. Giant Weapon: The Mechanolith. This is probably the smallest of all the giant weapons; however, it is not to be underestimated. It is armed with both a chaingun and a mechanical arm. The mechanical arm has a more powerful version of Holocaust's lightning attack. In addition, the Mechanolith can self destruct and kill everyone around it without injuring Holocaust in the process. Special Weapon: Atomic Dismemberment Ray. This weapon works by emitting a wave that causes the atoms in the target to collapse in on themselves. It uses very clean energy and has a low rate of collateral damage. It is also deadly enough to blow someone to pieces. The disadvantage to it is that Holocaust seems to have trouble hitting moving targets with it. X-Factors Notes on Battle Please do not say that Holocaust fought Insano before. The 'fight' was not between them. Insano sent in his 'attack bum' in and Holocaust escaped. Even if you say it was a fight, then Chester A. Bum is not in this battle. This battle involves no minions outside of the parallel Insanos. The plot is that Neutro was hidden from Insano in Canada and he is going to retrieve it. Horrible was sent by the Evil League of Evil to see if Insano was a threat to them or not. Holocaust notices both of them heading towards Canada and sees them as a danger to Toranto. Voting ends the 10th. Battle Spoony is walking down the street at night. He is shaking all over and muttering to himself. "That stupid clone took my show, but I'll show him!" Spoony sees a gun store nearby and goes in. As he goes into the store, he sees the owner reading a newspaper with Neutro on it. Spoony starts freaking out and hyperventilating. The gun store owner goes to see if he's okay only to get killed by lightning. Dr. Insano says, "Fools! You cannot contend with the power of SCIENCE! Now I must deal with that clone Linkara made of me. Neutro will make quick work of clonesano. I just need to find him. Good thing I overheard Linkara talking to Phelous about hiding it! To Canada! HAHAHAHA!" Dr. Insano put on his gloves and his robotic grabby things and headed out. Dr. Horrible is sitting down on his couch planning an evil scheme when the doorbell rings. He goes up and answers it. The mailman is there and gives him a letter. He opens it and 4 cowboys sing around him. Bad horse, bad horse, bad horse, bad horse, He rides across the nation, the thoroughbred of sin. He saw an evil genius with a robot in. He needs to know if this man is a threat to him. You're saddled up, There's no recourse, It's Hi-Ho Silver, Signed bad horse. Dr. Horrible shook his head and muttered about not having enough problems on his hands before gathering his weapons to go to Canada. Dr. Holocaust is attending a convention in Canada explaining his newest invention. As he is explaining it, he looks out the window. He goes, "What in the world?" as he sees Neutro parked in Phelous's backyard. He says, "Mad scientists must be at work, this is a threat to my city!" Holocaust goes off to investigate. Phelous is standing in his backyard, saying, "Gee, it sure is lucky for me that I suddenly moved to Toranto to give Insano a reason to go here for this wiki fight." Holocaust shows up and says, "Hold it right there! Wait...this robot belongs to Dr. Insano!" Phelous responds, "Yep, and he read the script so he knows that he is supposed to be at the convention." Dr. Holocaust looks at Phelous weirdly before going back to the convention. Dr. Insano stands up at the invention table at the conventions and evilly laughs! He says, "Soon, the world will tremble at the mere mention at the name of Dr. Insano! In mere moments I will gain Neutro, crush my clone, and take over the..." Insano's speech was cut short by a blue beam hitting him while Dr. Horrible doe his evil laugh. Look at these people, amazing how sheep'l show up for the slaughter. No one condemning you, lined up like lemmings you led to the... Horrible's singing was cut off by a shot from the minion blaster that destroys the freeze ray. Dr. Horrible says, "Okay, that's just plain rude!" As Dr. Insano recovers, Dr. Holocaust says, "So, Dr. Horrible, we meet at last!" Dr. Horrible says, "Great, someone else I'll have to kill." Dr. Holocaust says, "Leave this town and never return." Horrible laughs and prepares his arm blaster. Holocaust aims his minion blaster when Dr. Insano pops up. He shouts, "Fools! Neither of you can contend with my power!" He laughs and blasts lightning at Holocaust. Holocaust gathers the lightning in his glove and blasts it back at Insano. Dr. Insano gets knocked to the ground and moans. Horrible blasts at Holocaust, who knocks over a table for cover. Holocaust gets out from behind the table and fires back at him. Dr. Insano gets up and sees the fighting. He presses a few buttons on his gauntlet and four other Insanos appear. Insano runs out while the other Insanos charge Horrible. Holocaust grabs his atomic dismemberment ray and pursues the original Insano. One of the clones fires his laser but misses. The others go in with their robotic grabby things, but Horrible doges and pulls out his death ray. He blasts one of the Insanos, killing it instantly. The others run away as he fires at them. Holocaust fires at Insano as he tries to retreat. Insano ducks around a corner and summons another hypertime Insano. That Insano charges out and is killed by Holocaust; however, it gives Insano a chance to punch Holocaust and disarm him. Holocaust engages Insano in hand to hand combat. Insano is confident in his victory; however, Holocaust quickly gains the upper hand and pushes him back. Horrible goes through the hallway, blasting his death ray. Holocaust runs back to his lair to get the mechanolith, while Insano goes to Phelous's house. Dr. Insano enters and says, "You there! You will not stop me from getting Neutro!" Phelous says, "Fine, whatever." Insano barks, "Good! You are smart enough not to mess with Dr. Insano! HAHAHAHA!" Horrible is looking around the convention for his enemies when he hears huge footsteps outside. He looks out and sees Neutro tearing apart the city. Holocaust sees it too and gets in the mechanolith. Horrible grows to giant size and blasts Neutro with his death ray, knocking out his shields. Insano fires Neutro's laser at Horrible, who doges it and gets behind a building, temporarily dropping the death ray in the process. Suddenly a huge blast of electricity hits Neutro and Insano is forced to eject from him. Dr. Horrible thinks everything is safe and shrinks down to normal size. He notices that the death ray is damaged when he sees the mechanolith. He leaps into an alleyway and barely avoids death at the hands of its mini-gun. As Horrible is pinned down, a large blast of lightning hits the mechanolith. Dr. Insano says, "You thought you had seen the last of Dr...in...sane...oH." Fear fills his speech as the mechanolith turns its guns on him. Dr. Horrible uses that opportunity to throw his death ray at the mechanolith. The death ray explodes, causing the mechanolith great damage. Both Horrible and Insano fire at the mechanolith rapidly. Dr. Holocaust takes damage and activates self destruct. A huge explosion knocks back Horrible and Insano, killing them both. Dr. Holocaust stands triumphant over their corpses. Suddenly black lantern Spoony arises from Insano. He laughs and says, "You are a fool for releasing me! Soon all life will die and I will merge with all: the doctor, the bum, and the critic. You will know loneliness, for you will be the last to die!" Black lantern Spoony laughs as he disappears to ressurect Tidus. Dr. Holocaust stands, noticeably shaken, over Horrible's corpse. Epilogue The cigarette smoking man sits on a chair, smoking a cigarette when he receives a letter. He opens it and four cowboys sing around him. Bad horse, bad horse, bad horse, he's bad. The evil league of evil has one member dead. There will be blood. It might be yours. So go kill Holocaust. Signed Bad Horse. The cigarette smoking man takes a deep smoke and prepares to send out the alien super soldier as he regrets his alliance with the evil league of evil. Winner: Dr. Holocaust Expert's Opinion Dr. Insano did not have long enough range, was too unstable, and Neutro was not durable enough for him to win. Horrible lacked truly lethal weapons and his giant form was not strong enough. Holocaust, on the other hand, has powerful weapons, is best at hand-to-hand combat, and has the most durable giant weapon. Category:Blog posts